Kingdom Come Drafts
by Blader 25
Summary: Drafts of KHC re:boot, and other stories. Come and see what these manuscripts hold... If you wish to Review, please do so.


Note: this arc was going to part of re:boot/earth, with three arcs, one for the destiny islands trio, one for 358 days, and one for BBS. This was the 358 days arc, called Obilvion? Or Direction? dealing with Roxas, Xion, (and or, the other Xions) Namine, Axel, and Chris. As futher said, I had a feeling to got at it with a military theme. Note the... well, just read and find out.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: One way is not always a way.<p>

Location: Destiny Islands. Time: 10:45

Place: History Teacher's Classroom

(Editor's note: Going with a mission/military feel on this one. Ready?)

Axel: Number VIII of the Organization. Spoiler!

Weapons: Chakrams

Element: Fire

Roxas: Number XIII of the Organization, Sora's Nobody

Weapon: Keyblade

Element: Light

Namine: Kairi's Nobody

Weapon: Memories, High power Magic

Xion I, Xion II, Xion III, and Xion IV and Xion (editor's note: I will explain. Promise.) Xion III: Replica of the real Xion and Xion's I and II Has a little something extra spliced in.

* * *

><p>Also Chris' nobodies. (okay, I'm breaking this down for a reason. That reason, is that I originally planned to have xion be a apart of chris, instead of... dead.)<p>

* * *

><p>Weapons: Keyblade, Modified Arrowguns (also to be explained) (note: early Arxiba.)<p>

* * *

><p>, Magic. Xion IV: The combination of three of those nobodies, (Xion I and Xion II and Xion III) and something else spliced in. Xion: Replica of Sora, but instead assumed a form similar to Kairi's.<p>

Element: Light

* * *

><p>Chris: The unexpected guy. Keyblade wielder from... Well, not saying yet.<p>

Weapons: Keyblades, dual, multiple forms of said keyblades (i.e. Bo staff, an X-blade, and claws. Yes, claws.) Two katana (Japanese long sword) infused with light, twin Energy stun pistols (modified Arrowguns, Xion has the same.), and a guitar. Brand: Gibson Epiphone, black has gold hum bucker pickups also uses Magic.

Element: Light, normally Energy control, though. (oh... I forgot about the changing keyblade form idea. I'll keep that. it's still sounding cool.)

* * *

><p>Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Xion I or Xion II. Not my ideas, even though I sometimes wish I could have helped work on it. I own the story and my own characters.<p>

Any songs belong to the rightful artists and recording companies.

Alright, on with the show…

* * *

><p>Roxas was having trouble with what he was seeing. Was he really seeing his best friend, Axel, right in front of him? Or was it an illusion? He reached out to touch him….<p>

"Roxas, why are you touching me?" he asked (A-typical Axel, for me.)

"Uh, I was… Checking to make sure if you were here or not…" the blond haired nobody said.

"Alright then, Roxas… That's good to know." the pryo replied.

"Well, are we going to stand here, or stare at each other?" somebody's voice rang out.

"Well?" (the voice repeated.) (note: changes are in paranithesis)

"Uh, um….. First off, who are you? Second, what do you want? Roxas shot back, looking to see who had spoken.

He forgot to look behind himself.

"Boo.", the stranger said, appearing behind Roxas.

"Whoa!"(Roxas jumped at the noise, scared witless.)

"Yes? What is it you need? Ah! Yes! You wanted to know who I am. Name's Chris, short for Christopher. You must be Roxas. Pleasure meeting you. Chris gave a low bow. What do I want? You're… assistance, daresay. You have… unique\special abilities(. He said.)

"Right…"(roxas said back.)

"I don't say that just to say things. You DO have special abilities, you know…" (Chris shrugged.)

"Really? Then what would these _special_ abilities be exactly?" Axel shot back.

"Hmm, let's see… Axel, you can control fire and wield two Chakrams, correct?" (Chris asked him, point-blank.)

"Well, of course! Why wouldn't the Organization call me The Flurry of Dancing Flames? Hmm?" Axel raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Point taken, and noted, and remembered for future reference. Now Namine…"

"Yes?" the blonde haired girl replied, eyes darting from the ground to the window and back again, as if she was seeing something that wasn't really there or was it?

"Why so quiet? Huh?" Chris said, trying to find some conversation in some non-conversational people.

"Well… Why exactly are there three Xion's?

"Four. You forgot to count. ME! Namine cowered in shock as she saw a keyblade come swinging downward at her, thinking _"This is going to leave such a bruise on me..." _she thought,but then, in a clash a metal and slight shower of sparks, Chris had blocked the Xion's swing and was now trying desperately to keep the blade from forcing itself any closer to Namine. Unfortunately, in order to do this, he had put himself _in-between_ Xion and Namine, holding his two keyblades in any X-shaped position, to A, minimize damage and B, have more resistance against the downward swing, also, the force of him having to block said swing was a little _more_ forceful than he had thought, thus making him come very close to bend over backwards and falling onto Namine. Rather, painful actually, to hold back a downward-swung blade _and _hold your ground steady _and_ try not fall onto a Princess of Heart's nobody.(good scene, awkward charecter, Xion, that is.)

"Now Xion, how many times have I told you,-"Chris started.

"Don't get upset because people don't notice you, and decide to use your blade on them to get them to notice you…" the raven-haired girl finished, sighing. The force in her arm thrusting the blade downward relaxed a little so Chris took the opportunity to use his two blades to promptly move her blade out of Namine's way She had completely interrupted Chris' planned explanation in a saddened, teenage filled, voice , perhaps pained at having to hear this _again and again and again…. _

"And how many times have I told you this?" Chris said, still keeping his blades, Heart's Desire, drawn in case this Xion tried to counter again. Thankfully, Xion held her blade near the ground, looking pitifully at the floor. (I knew I placed the names somewhere... the keyblade's names.)

"Two hundred and fifty three." She said, sighing.

"Do I have to make this the two hundredth and fifty fourth time? Because, I don't want too. I mean I really, don't want to have to. But," he said, sighing "I guess I have too. Xion, just don't get upset because some people don't-"

"People? We're nobodies, not people. Right?" Roxas had decided to join the conversation.

"Well, the way I see it," Chris replied, turning to face Roxas "Is that you are re-joined with your original, right?" Roxas nodded. "So, almost, if not technically, you have- in some semblance- a heart."

"Okay. Wait! Say that last part again!"(Roxas, looked shocked. Either that, or he was confused.)

"That last part again."(Chris joked.)

Roxas growled eyes nearly light up with confusion and fury.

"Tell me. That last part. One more time. And you had better explain it. Fully." Roxas said, his breath coming in slow pants, just like the fighter before the fight.

Chris cracked his knuckles. "Alright buddy-boy. If you want to go outside and have your little 'showdown' I'll be more than happy to oblige. My point was that, in theory, since you've re-fused with your other half; you have a piece or part of their heart with you. It's what gives your personality, the way you look, act, and react, to _everything. _But, you two, I should rather say, seven, have something about you that defies looking like your original self. Odd. Ansem the Wise brooded over the answer to that question for a long time. Never did get anywhere with it. I did." Chris finished, smirking. Roxas' mouth fell open in disbelief at those words trying to wrap his imagination around what this guy had just said.(Chris and Roxas throwing down... I'd say it would be a good match.)

"So, why exactly are there four Xion's?" Axel asked,

"Five, silly." The (A) voice let out a small chuckle. "What? You can't see me sitting _right_ in front of you?

"If you are, and apparently you're not, you would have let me know." Axel fired back, _not _seeing this Xion that was speaking to him. What the Flurry of Dancing Flames didn't expect was to have _this _Xion _slap him._ Right upside his face. She hit him fairly hard too. Not like a hard slap that knocks you in the floor, or a slap that's just for sake of slapping someone. More similar to a slap that says "You jerk! Why did you even think of saying that!" type slap. It left a red hand-sized mark on Axel's right cheek, near the center.(I love this part. Epic slap

"You know, you could have at least given me a fair chance before…. Wait a sec! You're the real Xion, aren't you?"

"Correct." She added remorsefully "I am the real Xion. The original, or at least, the original replica, simply a puppet, no more, no less."

"So," Roxas began, "Explain the multiple Xion's."

"Simple." Chris started. "Two words, no, four words. Time travel and dimension hopping."

"Now, explain all of that."

"Hope you guys are ready for a bit of a long explanation." (Author: What about YOU? Yes, you, loyal or first-time reader. I mean the person ((or persons)) reading this right now, either laughing there head off, OR, enjoying the story, OR both. I'd personally stick with both. Just saying.) Okay? Okay. Well…. It all started a long time ago…

Cue Flashback! -Flashback sequence- (Chris' POV)

"This, this, once was a beautiful land, filled with wide spacious canyons, billowing waterfalls, and lush valleys. But no more. It had become a barren wasteland ever since, ever… since our brethren have become too strong with darkness and too familiar with greed and too overcome with light. Today! Mark my words men and women! Today this war shall finally cease! Today we shall heal the wounds which our brethren have inflicted upon us and the universe! They shall be ended and we shall go back to our homes, our families, our students, our lives. And we will be able to live again as one people, of many accords, but of one mind. The mind that light and darkness are to be in balance and all who oppose this idea are to know the truth! Are you with me? "The commander barked at the surrounding crowd.

"Hurrah! To the end and back! We are with you!"

"Good! Now, prepare yourselves for what comes ahead. Guards are set?"

"Aye."

"Magic at its zenith?"

"Any more, and we'll be caught in one of the largest magic explosions in history." A young woman replied.

"Perfect.", the commander said. "All present, dismissed!"

The company scattered, and Chris thought to himself "-

"Wait. _You_ were that companies' leader?" Namine asked, piping up to voice her opinion.

"Yes. I was a commander. But only of fifty men and women, the whole lot my age-"Chris started,

"Which is?" Roxas butted in.

"Seventeen would be my age, some were sixteen, and some were eighteen. Some meaning the other people. We were what you might call a big family. Too bad it ended so, horrifically. Something I don't want to have to see again, not ever. Chris shuddered as he said those last words, the color and emotion draining from his face.

"Well what happened next?" Xion said

"Well…..

"What's with those two? They're still here even though I dismissed everyone…"

"Planica! Unda! What are you two still doing here, you sweet pair, you?"

"Chris, listen. If anything happens to me or Unda, or both of us…" Planica began... (Note: unda and planica are water, and plane, from latin. They were to terra and aqua's, died in the keyblade war, and have the children hurtled to the future _ala _Chris. Werid, right?)

"No! No, no, no, no no! I'm not going to let you die! I'll do everything in my power to protect all of us, even if it's at my life." Chris hissed back at him, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Listen to him, please! Just listen to him, and if you won't, listen to me." Unda cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "If this war does not favor us returning, take our children and go. Take them to the finest master you can find. Let them have the life we could not. Understand?" Unda began to cry as did Planica. They were not much on emotions, but Chris sort of understood. And what he understood was this. Get the children to safety, get them a good teacher, and give them a home.

"The children's names please." Chris stuttered, tears preventing him from speaking clearly.

"The boy, Terra. The girl, Aqua. Make sure you get them somewhere safe. Understood?"

"I understand."

At that second, a cry rang throughout the camp.

"Ignis has begun his attack upon Tenebris' legions! He wants all available to assist and crush this foe! Is your group with us?" (Ignis: either light of fire, I can't remember, Tenebris, is darkness. Both from Latin.)

"We are." Chris replied to the messenger.

Boss Battle: Tenebris' legions. Music: Darkness of the unknown (rock re-mix (don't worry, I shall provide a link.))

"Ready yourselves! The moment is upon us! Forward to victory!' He shouted. Boosting morale was part of the job.

"Form up! Magic-skilled and quick attacks to the middle! Strength-skilled to the rear and front! Archers to the sides, and spread yourselves like wings! Today this eagle flies!"

"Flies onward to battle and victory!" the group shouted.

"THEN, CHARGE!" Chris screamed giving his all to propel them forward.

The group shouted with a scream that would shake mountains, and was off. They began to run, the shape of the group mimicking an eagle, a bird of prey.

They started for the cliff…

"Ready?" Chris yelled.

"Aye, commander!"

And with that, they jumped off the cliff, only to come soaring as _a__literal__eagle_ glowing bright purple. The bird swooped forward propelling itself on the air, the head turned, and it saw the raging battle between those dark and those lights… And flew straight into it, head-on. Meanwhile on the inside Chris had to bark orders, left and right, literally.

"Archers! When I say fire, let loose everything! Spare neither a target, nor an arrow! Clear?"

"Yes, commander!" the archers replied.

"How are we holding up?"

"Good enough for six passes over them, sir!"

"Perfect. Squads! Ready yourselves near the talons! We will drop you off, and will make five passes over them. Your job is to hold those legions long enough for us to go over and then land. From there, we fight our way out. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" they yelled.

"Unda!" Planica cried.

"Planica!" She cried back.

"If we don't see each other again, know I love you!" Planica yelled, making his voice reach over the others.

"I wish the same! But if we do, I want you to know I love you too!" Unda cried, returning the same emotion.

"Ready? Drop squads!"

With a rush of its mighty wings, the bird released the warriors into the dark horde.

"Archers! Fire!" Luckily, the squads were a glow with a white radiance, to distinguish them from the darkness. They let loose a barrage of arrows, light, fire, ice, lightning, earth, poison, arrows all seeking darkness. And boy, did they find it. Scores of dark-clad warriors fell over blades, implanted in the ground. Another pass did the same and another as well. The fourth and fifth passes were different.

"Magic! Give them the lighting! All you can!" Chris barked.

"Aye, sir!" the mages responded. The sky grew dark, clouds billowed, and lighting the size of mountains dropped upon the legions. Every time one hit, it would send groups of darkness following warriors flying.

Chris could see that the eagle was beginning to fade. "Alright! We jump! Bring the bird in low to the ground and jump, everybody got it?"

They nodded. The bird came close to the ground and everyone bailed out, Chris being last. He made sure the bird plowed straight through the ranks of the legions.

He jumped, drew his blades and began to carve a way to the squads by charge while surrounded with light. An uppercut here, an arc of light there, and blades all around. He tensed, for moment and let the chains at the end of the hilts extend out, he started swinging them slowly in a circle, increasing the speed and light that he put into it. Soon the blades were spinning in a fast circle, light whizzing behind them. He threw one in an arc to left, and it tore threw the rank to that side. He threw the other, and cut threw the rank to the right. However, he had failed to notice the ever-growing light surge behind them…. The ball of light grew, and grew, and grew, until it was consuming _all_ in its path.

"Well, this is it…" I muttered to myself.

He let the light take him, and could thought he heard a voice saying "You're not done yet. What about the children?"

And before he could utter a reply he was clutching two toddlers both asleep, the one, a boy, had brown hair and tan skin. The other, a girl, had blue hair and fair skin. But when Chris looked up to see where he was, he was amazed to see that he was inside a castle in a most lovely valley. In turned to see if anyone was present. There was one man, dressed in a traditional manner, facing him.

* * *

><p>AND, cut! that's where I stopped for the arc. I couldn't continue it, and after thinking it over, you can't 'cheat' Aqua's spell at CO. so, yeah... It's a no-show. But... Should I give it a another go, or leave it as is?<p> 


End file.
